Vampirella/Witchblade
Vampirella/Witchblade is a one-shot crossover between Vampirella and Witchblade comics series. This one-shot is named Brooklyn Bounce. Synopsis Vampi and Sara are on the hunt for werewolf in snowy New York. Characters * Sara Pezzini * Vampirella * Feral Girl * Brooklyn Werewolf Plot Summary Sara recalls an incident that happened on February 4. She attended the captain's birthday celebration that night, along with most of the precinct. Intending to just stay a few minutes before driving home, Sara was still in uniform and limited herself to one drink. Because of the snow storm, Sara decided to take the Brooklyn Bridge home as she thought that this was safer than trying to drive across town for the tunnel. As the weather conditions got even worse, Sara got out of the car to set flares, on the off-chance someone else was braving the bridge. Out of no where, a young woman runs past her, chased after by the Vampirella. Sara then realizes that the young woman took her gun and tells them to freeze. Vampirella attacks the young woman as she tries to shoot her with Sara's gun. In the ensuing struggle, Vampirella pushes the girl off the bridge. After seeing this, Sara tells Vampirella to stop for killing the girl. Vampirella explains, that the girl isn't dead and has her gun. She then jumps off the bridge and chases after the young woman. Confuses as to what she has just witnesses, Sara decides to follow them with her car. Sara is impressed with both women's endurance, as both of them are able to outrun her car. They then go to into an alleyway and Sara is forced to continue her chase on foot. The women then get onto the rooftops. Sara tries to keep up, even jumping to another building at one point. She eventually catches up to the women and grabs Vampirella from behind. Sara then order her to leave the girl alone and asks her where is her gun. Vampirella answers that the young girl has it. The girl then open fire on them with Vampirella taking all the shots. Seeing her wounded, Sara decides to call paramedics for Vampirella. Her wound then heals and Vampirella continues her hunt offering Sara to join her as the young girl still has her gun. Meanwhile, the girl turns feral and begins to run on all fours in hope of losing her hunters. Eventually, Sara and Vampirella manage to corner the girl. Sara then asks Vampirella as to who this girl is. Vampirella answers that she's is one of things, she kills and offers to trade jobs with Sara, but the latter declines. The feral girl then jumps on Sara, managing to scratch her face and escape. The two then follow the girl back to her lair. Vampirella notes that going in there blind is probably a bad idea. Sara then uses the Witchblade to blow up the entrance to the lair. This causes numerous feral children to get out of the lair and attack them. Vampirella notes that something very powerful is controlling them. A giant werewolf then emerges from the lair and proceeds to attack them. Vampirella then gives Sara a silver bullet, which can kill the werewolf. After Sara retrieves her gun from the feral girl, she load up the bullet and shoots the werewolf in the chest, instantly killing him. With the werewolf dead, the kids get back to their senses and Vampirella leaves. Sara then ends her report, saying that she feels a little less alone, knowing someone like Vampirella is out there. Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers